Max Rockatansky/Bio
Max Rockatansky is a Main Force Patrol officer fighting for peace on the roads of a dystopic Australia. Max is quiet, rarely speaking to any great extent, and never paying much attention to his steadily-increasing reputation. Though the best officer on the force, he is secretly afraid that he is becoming cold and heartless like the criminals he pursues. Max is eventually unable to cope with the loss of his friend, wife, and infant son. As a result, he carries out the ruthless revenge killings of those responsible for their deaths. He is last seen driving out into the wasteland, leaving the fading remnants of civilization behind him. Five years later, while wandering the wasteland of the outback, discovers a besieged group of people manning a remote oil drilling station and refinery. After losing nearly all of his remaining worldly possessions, including his dog and his car, the "Pursuit Special", Max, with few options, agrees to help the refinery's denizens to escape through hordes of marauding motorcycle gang members. Fourteen years later, after being kicked out of Bartertown by Aunty Entity, Max Rockatansky left his life behind him following his revenge killings of the Toecutter and his gang, and his later defeat of Humungous. Since that time he has wandered through the outback, scavenging whatever he needed for survival. His hair has grown long, and very few remnants of his old police uniform remain recognizable. He had gone full circle, however, at the destruction of Bartertown, he helped a group of children find safety at the ruins of Sydney and has made the full circle, regaining his humanity again. Sometime later, Max was captured by the War Boys lead by Immortan Joe and used as a human hood ornament by one of the War Boys. He escaped, however, and teamed up with Imperator Furiousa who was helping a group of Joe's wives escape. The two succeeded and killed Joe, parting ways afterward. __TOC__ Battle vs. Rick Grimes (by Postapocfan1999) Max walked down the abandoned streets of downtown Atlanta. Then suddenly, he heard a gunshot and he immedeatly crouched behind a car. Rick, who has a couple yards away, had just fired at him with his M4 thinking he was zombie. Max got his rifle out and began looking for Rick's location. "I'm sorry sir, thought you were one of those things!" Rick shouted as he slowly raised his hand up. Max pondered for a bit, "Screw you." He spotted Rick and fired his M1. He ducked and the bullet hit air. Rick blindly fired his rifle at Max and wasted the magazine. After Max heard that Rick's gun ran dry, he ran to the other side of the street and entered an abandonded department store (the same one in TWD TV show). Rick followed him and had his shotgun out. Max suddenly fired both of his shotgun rounds at Rick, albeit blindly, and the pellets hit Rick in the leg. "AHHHH" He screamed. Rick then fired two shotgun rounds and then found out that his gun jammed. Max took out his Mauser and his Revlover and began looking for Rick around the store. He followed a trail of blood outside the department store where Rick waited behind an overturned van. Rick saw Max and fired his Glock which jammed after just one round. The bullet hit Max in the arm and he dropped his Model 28. Max shot his mauser and a few bullets hit Rick in the shoulder which caused him to drop his Python. Max used his remaining rounds to continue firing at Rick which made him jump off the van. Max ran of of bullets and pulled out his hunting knife to finish off Rick. Rick saw this and unsheathed the Gator Machete. Rick struck first as he swung the Machete, nea Max then grabbed Rick's machete arm and stabbed Rick in the stomach. He then pushed Rick to the ground and began to punch his face until Rick eventually succumbed to all of the trauma. Max stood up and pulled the knife out of Rick. "I guess I'm worse than those things sir." He said as he walked away from Rick's body. Expert's Opinion Max won because he had more experience than Rick even though Rick packed some pretty good weaponry compared to Max. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Lone Wanderer (Fallout) (by Lasifer) No battle written Winner: Max Rockatansky Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Snake Plissken (by NoTreble) Max is exploring the wastes of Australia in his battle scarred MFP cruiser when a helicopter appears from overhead. A ladder drops from the copter. Suspended from the ladder is Snake Plissken. Snake gets closer to the car and the helicopter speeds up and catches up to the car. Snake, directly above the car, drops onto the top. Max swirves back and forth, trying to knock Snake off, but he holds on. Snake pulls knife and stabs through the roof. Max climbs out the window and stabs at Snake, inflicting a deep stab wound. In response, Snake draws his six shooter and shoots at Max. Max slips back through the window and hits the break, narrowly escaping death and throwing Snake off the roof. He prepares to run over the soldier, but Snake pulls out his subcompact carbine and fires a burst in Max's general direction, destroying the cruiser's engine block. Max secures the shotgun in his holster and grabs his rifle from the back seat, then jumps out the window. Snake rolls backwards out of view. Max creeps around the front of the car with his shotgun in hand, not knowing Plissken's location. He sees Snake through the back window, aims his shotgun and blows out the car's window. Snake, who was planning this, jumps on top of the car, climbs over the top of it, and tackles Rockatansky to the ground. He slashes his face with his knife, blinding him in one eye, then tries to stab Max in the chest. Max grabs Snakes hands and tries to push the knife away. Snake thinks Max is about to cave, when the officer throws Snake's arms to the side, knocking the knife away, and throws Snake over. Ironically angry, Max jumps on top of Snake and begins bashing him with the butt of his rifles. Snake is distraught, blinded by and choking on his own blood. He finally snaps, knowing it's a life and death situation. He swipes his hand around the ground and his hand finds the barrel of the Smith & Wesson he dropped when he fell of the car. Max, in a berserk rage, doesn't notice. He shifts the gun around, cocks the hammer, places the barrel at Max's temple, and pulls the trigger. "Crazy bastard." Snake swears as he cleans his weapons as well as Max's, his nose broken. Expert's Opinion Max is a capable fighter, but his rage and brutal efficency couldn't stand up to Snake's superior training and more weapons. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios